


Costume

by Luna_guna13



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Gil is just a lil dumb, Kinda Crack, M/M, Modern AU, Vampire Arthur, alternative universe, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: The story of how Gilgamesh met his Vampire Boyfriend on a fated Halloween night.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ( Belated ) Halloween!

It was a pleasant evening.

Not too warm and not too cold. A rather surprising occurrence in late October, but Arthur wasn't going to complain.

Especially, not on today's date.

Today was far too significant, to let anything ruin his mood.

It was Halloween.

A day for leisure and fun, meant to grant the humans of the modern era a break, but for Arthur, it meant so much _more_.

It wasn't just a day where he could enjoy the lively atmosphere of the event, _oh no_ \- it was an annual occurrence where he could go out and about without being judged for his...unusual appearance.

His vampiric features weren't that obvious in the first place.

As long as one didn't come to close or noticed his lack of a reflection, things were just _fine_.

But, he rather stayed at home. Isolated from the rest of the world, a much better fate than having to endure another fight with perplexed civilians.

They usually weren't that hard to disregard, but a few of them _have_ escalated - simply avoiding them was the most logical route, and of course, the path that kept him _sane_.

There were times, _dark times_ , where Arthur debated about letting his inner beast loose, to claim revenge on those that shunned him.

But, that wasn't him.

Sure, it wasn't uncommon for creatures like him to reach their breaking point. Humans were awful after all - a lesson he had to bitterly learn after turning into a Vampire himself.

They used to glorify him, overflowed with loyalty even - but as soon as he changed, they turned their backs and threatened to kill him.

Arthur should hate them, despise the humans that actively chased him out of his own country - his so-called 'people'. 

Except, he didn't. 

It just wasn't his style.

Besides, vengeance was such an ugly word - he was fine with living the life he was now.

It wasn't exceptional nor terrible, simply _decent_ and he was fine with that.

The Vampire tiredly exhaled and watched as a few children ran to the next house, costumes proudly presented to the owner.

It was endearing, to say the least.

The bright smiles and cheerful squeals reminded him why he adored this event in the first place.

It allowed him to see how the world around him changed.

Of course, he could always read the newest information in the papers - the internet, a phenomenal creation, aided him in that aspect quite well, too.

But, Arthur couldn't cage his vampiric senses forever.

They, just as much as he did, craved to feel the fresh air around him and Halloween was the perfect occasion for that.

A blissful breeze swept across the street, dragging a few amber leaves with it - together with muffled giggles chiming in the distance.

Truly, nothing could ruin his mood when the atmosphere was as peaceful as this. A beautiful autumn evening, so rich in its colo-.

" That is a horrible attempt at a Vampire Costume."

" E-Excuse me?" Bewildered, Arthur turned to the voice and faced a man who was ironically dressed as a...Vampire.

" Must I repeat myself? Your outfit looks dreadful."

He blinked. Once, twice and again.

Arthur was _speechless_. There no other way to put it.

Here he was, an _actual vampire_ , being ridiculed by someone pretending to be one. It was simply ridiculous- the mere predicament they were in was absurd and Arthur didn't know if he should laugh or groan.

He supposed it was true, compared to the other, his outfit was rather sad.

A botchy cape and a silly attempt at trying to apply fake blood on his cheek, while the stranger...didn't hold back.

Long, lavish material - expensive without a doubt, perfectly embraced the form of his lithe body. Every stitch was flawlessly executed, reminding him of the garbs he wore in Camelot.

Even the ruby placed inside of the man's scepter appeared to be real.

Arthur may not have cared about his riches but the stone resembled them too well to be fake.

Moreover, an adorable little hat with red roses befitted the crimson eyes of the other.

Eyes that suspiciously seemed authentic. 

The vampire disregarded them at first glance but under further examination, they looked...nice.

Honestly, the other was more vampire than Arthur was.

" What? Did my beauty rob your voice?"

He owned a pleasant voice, too.

" No, you look wonderful."

The stranger hummed in interest and stepped a bit closer, making Arthur notice a soft layer of purple eyeshadow on his eyelids.

" Your taste in costumes may be awful, but you aren't half so bad." He purred.

_Ah_ , so this was the game the other was playing.

But as appealing as he may be, Arthur couldn't.

He still was a vampire. The blonde managed not to drink anyone's blood for the past centuries, but with such an enthralling individual he wasn't as confident in his self-control.

" Playing hard to get now, are we?" The human moved even closer, allowing Arthur to catch a whiff of his scent.

Sweet, yet rich in spice.

This was dangerous. He could already feel his fangs _pulsating_ with thirst.

A sign that his inner beast was about set loose and feast.

He had to leave, far away from this man, or else he might do something regretful.

With a mumbled ' _Sorry_ ', Arthur whirled around, cape swaying with the action, and trotted towards the vague direction of his home. 

Each step, gaining more velocity than the last and soon, Arthur found himself _sprinting_.

The blonde quietly cursed as his body started to palpitate as well. The urge to shift into a bat and simply...fly away was appalling. 

But he couldn't, not now. Enduring it was his only option and in a desperate attempt to shift his body's attention to something else, Arthur bit his lip - drawing blood without any effort.

There was barely any pain, his body was far too fierce for that - but it did the job and with hasty steps, the Vampire continued to travel through the night.

\---

" Finally...That was close." The obnoxious cloak was instantly removed and neatly folded. He may be a vampire, but that didn't mean he could neglect proper etiquettes. 

In fact, Arthur was quite proud of the way he presented his home. 

Not a single speck of dust or dirt was found, despite the impressive age of the building. Everything was intact and well cared for - and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Although, he had to admit. The place did give off a certain, gloomy atmosphere, but that wasn't his fault. 

Sunlight and Vampires...didn't get along - so he was forced to nail any openings, such as windows or screens, shut.

It wasn't like he decayed into a pile of ashes as soon as light hit him, but the burns were not to be underestimated - especially under a high concentratio-.

" What was close?"

The once carefully folded cloak was now lying on the floor, wrinkles slowly accumulating, but the Vampire gave no sign of picking the garb up.

For he was too busy staring at the man, leisurely leaning on his door frame.

_This had to be a joke._

There was no way the other managed to follow him _and_ sneak into his house without a single sound. His vampiric features should have noticed an intruder, but...perhaps his body was still a bit shaken up from the earlier encounter.

" Why are you here?"

The stranger gave him a self-assured grin and placed his ridiculous scepter to the side, walking up to Arthur once again - but this time, stopping at a reasonable distance.

Which he _highly_ appreciated.

" Isn't it obvious? I am here for you and I know that you find me attractive as well." He purred, ruby eyes slowly traveling Arthur's form in interest.

" If you're earlier staring is anything to go by."

Was he truly that obvious...? 

But, it for sure wasn't the same type of _hunger_ he was talking about, and just as Arthur was about to ask him to leave, the human shamelessly opened his collar - exposing the sinful throat underneath.

" My name is Gilgamesh." The man pressed his finger against Arthur's lips, pressing their chest against one another in the process.

" Be sure to remember it." The blonde muttered.

" I'm not sure if we should do this, Gilgamesh."

 _'I'm afraid of hurting you.'_ Was the unspoken sentence, but the human was far too occupied with gawking at his fangs - which didn't help Arthur's uneasiness about the situation in the slightest.

" Even your fangs look atrocious. They are too dull to be the ones of a vampire." 

" R-right."

This person was insane, there was no other way to describe it.

How desperate for sex, could a single human being be?

Gilgamesh quite literally walked into the lion's den without a care in the world. If Arthur hadn't held his morals in such high regard, he would have already feasted upon the prey which willingly presented itself to him.

Besides, even if Arthur wouldn't have been a Vampire, following someone to their home without a second thought...was careless and naive.

With a frown, the Vampire noticed that Gilgamesh's finger was dangerously close to his left fang.

_He should stop this._

" Gilgamesh, perhaps it's best for you to return home?"

But, any warning was too late. The human's finger already slid across the sharp fang, the tooth easily cutting through the soft fabric and skin - causing Gilgamesh's blood to trickle right on to _Arthur's tongue._

In the back of his mind, Arthur heard Gilgamesh gasp, but the throbbing in his fangs was just, too damn, _painful_ to ignore.

The sensations coursing through his body were more than intense, three simple drops of blood ruined any wall of righteousness he had built over the last years, and between messy bangs, Arthur saw the bewildered expression of the other.

_So, he wasn't scared._

That was good...he hated frightening people, but _fuck_ did the blood of the other taste so much better than anything else.

No blood bag or other human could compare and the beast inside, screamed at him to claim the blonde, for this opportunity _won't_ arise again.

And that was exactly what he did.

\---

" What are you laughing at?" Arthur softly asked as he gently combed through the golden locks of his lover.

It must have been around midnight and the couple enjoyed the sweet silence of the forest to the fullest.

Surprisingly enough, it was Gilgamesh who came up with the idea to have midnight picnics, an uncharacteristically idea for someone like his lover but Arthur wouldn't have to be told twice.

" I just remembered our ridiculous first encounter and I must admit, perhaps I was a little rash."

" Oh? You admitting a fault of yours?" He laughed.

Gilgamesh simply glared up but chose not to move from his comfortable position of resting his head on Arthur's chest, while their legs were carefully tangled with one another.

They didn't even prepare meals for these picnics anymore, just a large blanket draped on the ground with a perfect view of the stars.

They didn't need more, the presence of the other was all they did.

Besides, if Arthur craved to eat - Gilgamesh readily offered himself to him.

The first few times were a bit problematic, Arthur was hungrier than he anticipated and may have drunk too much - but never enough to truly harm his lover.

His last real meal had been centuries ago, after all, and his greedy side took over at the generous offer.

" Are you hungry?" The other asked - as if he had read his thoughts.

Gilgamesh pushed the material of his sweater down, the two punctured holes of Arthur's previous bite marking the slender neck, while fine eyelashes invitingly fluttered.

 _Sometimes_ , Arthur had the feeling Gilgamesh wanted him to drink more than he did. 

Which wasn't that odd he supposed. Much like spiders, Vampires emit a venom like substance when they bite, setting their prey into a drowsy almost pleasant state. A mechanism designed to avoid any inconvenient circumstances.

" You're last meal has been a few days ago."

And he really didn't need more. A meal every few months was just fine as well, but...he couldn't deny that there was a certain intimacy with the action.

The Vampire lovingly raised their position and planted a light kiss on the permanent bruise, holding one of Gilgamesh's hands in his own, before sinking his fangs into the tender skin.

_This was bliss._

Drinking the other's blood never failed to relax him and with a sigh, Arthur closed his eyes - simply enjoying the closeness he and his lover shared.

**Author's Note:**

> What wasn't shown: How Gil desperately drove after Arthur with his motorcycle 
> 
> Gil's costume is the one from the new Vampire Gil art that got released btw;;  
> 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this little One-shot of mine!


End file.
